Surprise!
by 4REVer
Summary: Bella's mum is coming to town and not all is as it seems. set after BD. is a reading the books fic!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys i've updated this chapter plz read before you read the next chapter

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES!**

**but the entire story excluding the names are mine as my characters only have the names in common with the twilight characters.**

**Hope u ppl enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"This can't be happening!" I groaned loudly dropping the letter in my hands.

Suddenly Edward was by my side, shaking me and calling my name in order to snap me out of the stupor I had fallen into, but I just stood there staring at nothing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back and face planted on to the beautiful marble floor. Shocked, I slowly lifted my face off the ground to glare at Emmett, who was standing around me with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob, Esme and Carlisle.

"Damn!", he cursed while snapping his fingers, "how do you guys always know it's me?"

"Because dearest brother of mine", I said in a sickly sweet voice, "you're the only one who would do something like that!"

"You know Emmett, she does have a point there" explained Jasper.

Emmett just pouted and crossed his arms across his chest while the others chuckled at his juvenile display.

"So Bella", asked Edward looking at me cautiously, "why were you screaming anyway?"

Then just as suddenly as I had forgotten them, the words form the letter echoed ominously in my head and my eyes widened as reality brought me crashing back to earth.

"Mum", I breathed turning to look Edward, "My mum said she's coming to visit..."


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter plz reread the previous chapter as i have made sum changes!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES!**

**but the entire story excluding the names are mine as my characters only have the names in common with the twilight characters.**

**Hope u ppl enjoy!

* * *

**

**Recap**

**Then just as suddenly as I had forgotten them, the words form the letter echoed ominously in my head and my eyes widened as reality brought me crashing back to earth.**

**"Mum", I breathed turning to look Edward, "My mum said she's coming to visit..."**

**Chapter Two**

_Dear Bella (who may have forgotten the fact that she is my daughter and that I may actually be interested in getting a phone call from her every now and then in order to see how she is doing in college!),_

_Hey sweetie, hope you're having a blast in college with Edward, just don't make a grandma yet... maybe in a few years though! I know it will take some time to adjust to the amount of work required but I'm sure that you and Edward will be fine. _

_Oh and the reason as to why I wrote you this letter was to inform that Phil and I am coming to visit during the summer holidays! I didn't call you because I wanted this trip to be a surprise and for you to only find out perhaps a day before we arrive._

_Don't worry we've already got lodgings in a hotel in Seattle so we won't be much trouble I just want to see my baby again. We'll be arriving on the 30__th__ of September at about 5pm. _

_See you soon, Honey_

_Mom xxx_

"The 30th ... but that's today!" exclaimed Edward after reading the letter.

"I know! And she's going to be here in less than 4 hrs!" groaned Bella, pulling her hair in frustration.

Seeing the amount of distress in his children Carlisle decided to take control of the situation.

"Everyone just calm. First we have to clean up the house and remove anything remotely vampire-like. After that we will come up with a plan to allow Bella's mother to stay here without getting into any trouble. Jacob, it may also be a good idea to warn the pack of her arrival. Now everyone let's get to it" ordered Carlisle.

"Roger!"

* * *

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for taking so LOOONG to upload **

**but my school is SOOO frekin screwed up!**

**they expect us to learn more than half a years worth of work in about a MONTH!**

**STUPID I TELL!**

**anyway i'll to update faster this time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I know, Iknow. I always take too long to update i'm sorry but compared to my other stories i think i'm doing pretty well**

**Sooooo hope you enjoy!**

**Seth: Excuse me! Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: No, I don't think so...**

**Seth: Disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh yeah, right!**

**Seth: Well go on ****then****!**

**Me: *puppy dog eyes (on max)***

**Seth: ...what?**

**Me: Will ya do it for me please *pouts*?**

**Seth: *cocks one eyebrow* And pray tell me dear, why should I?**

**Me: Because I love you! *kisses Edward on cheek ***

**Seth: *blushing* Ok, so foREVer does not own anything but the storyline...**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the rest!**

**Me: Thank you! *kisses him again on the cheek***

**Seth: *blushing...again*****...sure.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

The next few minutes in the Cullen household as everyone rushed to clear it of any vampire 'stuff' and Alice searched through the many possibilities of what would happen when Bella's mother arrived. She hadn't seen it coming due to the close proximity of the werewolves... or at least that's what she thought. Even now she was still getting very fuzzy images, which she again blamed on the werewolves.

The house was clean and the werewolves were informed of her arrival in just over an hour. All the Cullen's, minus Nessie, went on a hunt just as a precaution. When they arrived back home after their hunt there was only half an hour until Renee and Phil arrived. They set about making a welcoming meal for them all though all were extremely worried if they could pull it off.

"Bella, did your parents say that they would be staying in a hotel during their stay?" asked Esme suddenly.

"Yes"

"Well that's not right! We can't make them pay to stay at a hotel when they're on a trip to see their daughter. We'll just have to convince them to stay here with us. I would let them share the cottage with you and Edward but there's really not enough space for you all to fit" explained Esme.

"Oh, thank you! You're the greatest mother ever!" exclaimed Bella.

"And grandma!" shouted Nessie from the living room earning a chuckle from everyone within the house.

"Now Nessie you know you can't call Esme nor Renee 'grandma' and you have careful around Renee just like when we're with grandpa Charlie but even more okay? And you can't call me or mum 'mum and dad' either. You have to pretend that I'm your uncle and you have to call everyone either 'Aunt or Uncle'" Said Edward as he walked into the room waiting for Bella's mother to arrive.

Soon everyone had congregated to the living when the fated doorbell rang and an ominous sound filled the house.

"Emmett!" groaned Carlisle, throwing his immature son an incredulous look before getting up to answer the door.

* * *

**Short i know but i needed to get this part out of the way sorry!**

**i'll to update faster but can't promise anything**

**i'm preparing a seminar for my Extension 1 english class where our topic is GOTHIC **

**and i'm doing it on the Gothic obsession with the power of blood and i'm almost finished but not quite there yet**

**i'm also including Twilight in it but just in passing**

**anyway...ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
